Shut up and kiss me
by emma4713
Summary: A HouseCam fic post Half Wit. She goes back to his apartment after they've left....this time without a needle.
1. Shut up and Kiss me

This is my first House/Cam fic. I only wrote it because a friend told me to, so I apologize if it is not as…inspired as my other stuff. Hope you like it anyway.

* * *

"Of course," House grumbled. "You had to knock on my door after I sat down."

He grudgingly stood and grabbed his cane. When he saw Cameron on the other side of his door he sighed heavily.

"So you've come back to lecture me on lying and how it's bad? Especially about cancer and especially to get high?"

She just looked at him. "I came back without a needle."

"What?"

"You told me to come back without a needle."

"You want a _semen sample_?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come on House. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"You're doing this? Seriously? Allison Cameron is coming to my door with the explicit reason to sleep with me?"

"Look, you're an ass. You're brilliant but you know it, and that makes you an arrogant ass. You push people away and act like you don't care about anything but 'interesting' cases."

"I'm waiting for the part where you explain why you want to sleep with me."

"I'm saying that yeah, you're an ass, but I'm attracted to you. I want you and I'm sick of pretending I don't, so I'm not going to anymore."

"You want me?"

"Are you saying you don't want me?"

House looked at her. What was he supposed to do—lie? Of course he wanted her. She was gorgeous and she was brilliant, and those things trumped her need to be kind to everyone.

He said nothing but stepped back and left the door open. She beamed to his back and followed him into the living room.

"You want something to drink?"

"Whatever you want."

She wasn't one hundred percent sure what she was supposed to do now. She didn't really expect him to let her in. And she expected that if she got in, he'd take control. But here she was and he hadn't pushed her against a wall or pulled her into the bedroom and she no longer knew what to do.

House came back and handed her a glass of water.

"I don't want you to claim I liquored you up."

She laughed and took a sip. He just looked at her more. He was amazed. He had always wanted her. She was Allison Cameron. She was absolutely beautiful and incredibly smart. She saw through his bitter exterior—though he pretended she didn't, and pretended it wouldn't affect him if she did. She recognized every horrible thing about him and she still wanted him.

"You really want to do this?"

She looked at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. "I want to do this. I want you House. You know I do. And you want me too."

He nodded and gulped down some water—his mouth was suddenly dry. "I do."

She beamed. Just her smile could kill him.

"I'm not good at romance," he suddenly blurted out. "I'm not going to cuddle, and I can't guarantee I'm not going to kick you out when this is all said and done. I'm still going to be an arrogant ass and I'm still going to push people away and only care about interesting cases."

"I know. I'm not trying to change you. I just want to be with you."

"Cameron, come on." He couldn't believe what he was saying. Was he really about to try to persuade her not to go through with this? "Chase follows you around like a lonely puppy. And he's got that wicked hot accent, dude. Be with him. Be with a nice guy who's not going to treat you like crap."

Cameron laughed. "If you realize you're going to treat me like crap, you could just not do it."

"I'm an ass though. It's what I do."

"You just admitted you were a person though, you know that right? You cared enough to want me to be with someone who'd treat me well."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure. I'm a human. I never said I wasn't you know. I think that was Wilson's idea or Cuddy's. They've always been conspiring against me."

She grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into her. He looked down at her, still not sure what he was doing.

"Shut up and kiss me."

"Well aren't we Miss—"

"Seriously. Shut up. And kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

This was only supposed to be a one shot, but I guess I kind of liked it. So there's at least one more chapter after this.

* * *

Cameron woke up the next day in an empty bed. She smiled as she yawned. The previous night had been much more than she expected and it was amazing.

She figured House was up and about, so she rolled out of bed and put on his discarded button-down from the night before.

"House?"

He wasn't in the kitchen, wasn't in the living room, wasn't in the bathroom. There wasn't a note. She looked around, confused, before her eyes fell on the kitchen clock.

"Shit."

She raced back into the bedroom and frantically started to redress. She couldn't find her panties, but she didn't have time to worry about it. She ran out of the apartment without so much as a look in the mirror.

* * *

"Not very professional to show up a hour late to work Dr. Cameron. And not very ladylike to do it wearing the same clothes you were yesterday."

Foreman chuckled under his breath, Chase looked horribly upset, and House just smirked at her.

"You show up late all the time for no reason. At least I have an excuse, and at least it was good."

"Oh, so you're saying he was good, are you?'

She had to fight down a laugh. The things this man would do for his own ego.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"As a matter of fact—"

"Excuse me, could we focus on the patient please?!" Chase interrupted. He was obviously exceedingly upset with where the situation had been headed.

"Oh, that Chase, always looking out for the patients."

"So what do we got?" Cameron asked, dropping into a seat next to Foreman and ignoring Chase's persistent stare.

* * *

"You what?!" Wilson almost spit out his sandwich.

House smiled slightly and twirled his cane as a response.

"You and Cameron? You—" he sputtered. "_How_?!"

"You remember how she kissed me to try to get blood from me?"

"Ah, you mean when you were pretending to have cancer to get high?"

"Yes then, back when I was a wretched, bitter old man. Well I informed her that if she wanted a semen sample, she better come back without the needle." He paused for dramatic affect. "She did."

"You—slept—with—Cameron?" Each word was its own sentence.

House threw out his best twenty-something male impression. "Well we didn't sleep much, if you know what I mean."

"But I mean _how_?"

"The three musketeers came to my apartment to inform me of what I already knew, that I didn't have cancer. I sent them away. A few minutes later, a certain someone returned. I assumed it was to lecture me on how I was a bad person. Apparently she had different ideas."

"Well, how was it?"

House scoffed. "Well my goodness. A gentleman does not kiss and tell."

"You already told," Wilson rolled his eyes.

"'How was it?'" he chuckled. "How the hell do you think? It was Allison Cameron for Christ's sake."

"What was the morning like?"

House smirked. "I left her in my bed, turned off the alarm she had set, and then mocked her when she came into work late in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday."

"Oh good choice. Very suave, charming really. Great decision. Very romantic."

"She seemed to think it was funny."

"So are you planning to do it again?"

"Did you not hear me say that it was Allison Cameron?" House stood to leave. "Of course I'm planning to do it again."

"I cannot believe…you really slept with Cameron?"

"She's quite the animal I'll tell you," he called back as the door closed behind him.

* * *

The day was remarkably normal. House sent a few extra jabs Cameron's way, he smirked at her a lot more, and Chase pined after her a bit more than usual, but other than that, it was just another day at the hospital.

The case was not as interesting as House had hoped, and after a diagnosis of manganese poisoning, the crew was ready to call it a day. Cameron took extra time packing up her things, waiting for House to make his move.

But he didn't.

He barely glanced at her, much less invited her home with him. She expected at least that. He wasn't going to ask her on a date; she knew from experience he was horrible on dates. But she expected him to take her home.

But he didn't.

He just gave her a nod and headed out. She stood alone in the parking lot and watched him drive away on his bike, not knowing what to do.

"Hi Cameron," an awkward voice pulled her to reality.

"What?" she turned around. "Oh. Hi Wilson."

He shifted on his feet. "So, how are you?"

She laughed lightly. "I guess he told you."

"He tells me most things."

"Right."

They stood in awkward silence. Wilson still shifted from foot to foot. Cameron just looked the way House's bike had gone.

"It wasn't a one-night stand," Wilson suddenly blurted out.

"Excuse me?"

"It wasn't a one-night stand," he repeated. "I mean, that doesn't make it a relationship or anything. He just said that he did plan to do it again. Oh God I'm sorry should I not be saying this? Too many years around Gregory House and I start just announcing inappropriate things."

"No, I'm glad to know."

He looked at her. "Right. Well, I better get home."

"Yeah."

He headed for his car but stopped and turned back. "He's not doing anything tonight. He's sitting at home and wondering if you have the guts to knock on his door again."

Cameron smiled. "Thanks Wilson."

He nodded. "Right."

She watched him leave and contemplated her options. She could go to House's apartment and show him she was brave enough. Or she could not go and show him she didn't need him.

She smiled to herself as she drove home.


	3. Soccer games and Chinese food

At the hospital the next day, as little attention as she paid to House, she couldn't ignore his frequent glances. She tried to stifle her laughs whenever she caught him, and he tried to pretend he was never looking in the first place.

When he finally got her alone in the late afternoon, she wasn't quite sure what to expect.

"So, what—you didn't need another semen sample last night?"

He wasn't actually looking at her, so it wasn't hard to hide her beam. "So, what—you missed me?"

"Actually I was just worried the first sample wasn't enough for you."

She didn't reply. Now that she had him, it was rather fun watching him squirm. When he was finally exasperated by her silence, he spoke.

"Do you think you'll need one tonight?"

"Oh I don't know," she teased. "Maybe."

"Oh come on," he snapped. "You know you want it."

She spun to look at him, her eyes flashing. "I'll admit I when you do."

He grinned at her. "Who knew what hid behind that sentimental, mopey exterior?"

"Aw, it's so nice when you insult me and compliment me at the same time."

"Come over after work. I'll pick up Chinese."

Cameron giggled slightly. Was she now in a relationship with Gregory House?

"I'm going to go home and change first," she replied, insistent that he couldn't tell her exactly what to do. "But I'll come by after."

"Have to change so you look sexy for me?"

She laughed. "I hardly need to change to look sexy."

He chuckled and walked away.

* * *

"You're happy," Wilson said accusingly.

"Is there a new law against that?"

"Good God, you didn't even try to argue with me about being happy. Is Cameron really that good in bed?"

House grinned. "_Yes_."

* * *

"It's unlocked!" House called when Cameron knocked on the door.

He was lounging on his couch watching a soccer game on TV. He didn't look up when she came in.

"Hey," she said, kicking off her shoes and dropping her purse by the door. Since when had she become so comfortable in his apartment? She headed over to the seat next to him on the couch. "Where's the Chinese?"

"On its way."

"Oh, so when you said you were picking it up you meant you were too lazy and were going to get it delivered?"

He looked at her for the first time, smiled, and shook his head. "Well I couldn't very well miss the game, could I?"

"Who's playing?"

"Chicago something and whatever C-L-B is."

"Chicago Fire and Columbus Crew."

He laughed. "You know Major League Soccer teams?"

"My brother's into it," she shrugged.

Before he could come up with a sarcastic remark, a knock on the door signaled the arrival of their dinner.

"I got it," Cameron said, jumping up.

"Just because I'm old and have a bum leg doesn't mean I can't get my own door," House growled.

Cameron just laughed at him and got the door anyway.

"Hi," she giggled to the deliveryman.

"Hi. That'll be 22.35."

"Dammit Cameron I've got it," House said as she reached for her purse.

He gently pushed her out of the way and handed the guy twenty-five dollars.

"Thanks," Cameron called as House promptly closed the door on his face.

"I told you I could get it," he grumbled.

"Yeah, but it's fun to make you mad," she smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

House just stood there as she took the Chinese from him and headed to the kitchen. He shook his head.

"Get a grip," he scolded himself and followed her.

He couldn't be freezing every time she kissed him. If things went the same way they had last time she came over, he'd be frozen all night.

She was getting out plates as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he sighed. "You do _not_ eat Chinese take-out on plates. That's the entire point of these boxes."

"There's a box of rice, and a box of orange chicken. I want rice _and_ orange chicken."

"And that's why I made them give us extra boxes. Come on Cameron, you're a scientist; you should be a little bit more observant."

"I'll do better next time, I promise."

"You better."

They laughed and served themselves. House poured wine. They headed back into the living room to eat in front of the television.

"Very romantic, you know?" Cameron said after a few minutes of silence. "Eating take-out while watching a soccer game."

"As you well know, I'm very worried about being romantic. As you were the first time you showed up here. What with your demanding attitude and all that 'Shut up and kiss me.'"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

He didn't.

"By the way," he reached over the arm of the couch, "you left something."

He inspected her forgotten pair of panties with not-so feigned interest.

"Black, eh? With a little lace? I dare say you were planning to seduce me Dr. Cameron."

"That I was Dr. House."

"Dirty girl."

She laughed. "You don't know the half of it."

"Goodness," he shook his head. "Really—I am continually amazed at the things that come out of your mouth. You always seemed like such a good little girl. Speaking of, did you go commando the entire day?"

Cameron reddened slightly and House's smirk quickly became a grin.

"I knew it."

"You did not!"

He flung the panties at her and she caught them, giggling. Either House was intoxicating or the wine was a lot stronger than she expected.

He leaned over and kissed her suddenly. It was strong—like he had been holding back since she had come in the door. And it made her realize it was definitely House that was giving her a buzz.

"Well hello there," she smiled when he finally pulled away.

He had shifted to her side of the couch, his food and wine forgotten, and kept his arms on her waist.

"Put the food down."

She giggled and just looked at him. He sighed exaggeratedly.

"_Please_?"

She put her box on the table. He leaned over her and she slid backward until she was lying underneath him.

"Hi."

"Hello," he grinned.

They just lay there for a moment, looking at each other. She brought a hand to his face and traced his stubbled jaw. He leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him.

"_What?_"

"Promise you won't do anything that makes me late for work tomorrow?"

He grinned but said nothing.

"Okay," she said, pushing him backward. "Well then I'll see you—"

"No, no, no, come on," he pulled her back to the couch. "I promise I won't do anything to make you late for work tomorrow."

"Then I guess you can kiss me."

"You guess?"

"Well you told me not to be 'all demanding,' didn't you?"

He laughed and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all of the reviews! I love them—compliments, criticisms or anything. And just to let you know: there's only going to be one—maybe two—more chapters to this.

* * *

"I can't."

"House, come on," Cameron whined, arching her hips.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I promised I wouldn't do anything that would make you late for work."

She glared at him and his eyes flashed.  
"Come on."

"I promised. I'm a man of my word."

Cameron realized the only way she was going to get what she wanted was to beg, and she would _not_ begging.

"Fine. I better go then."

She stood up and started redressing. House just watched her.

"See you at work."

And with that, she had gone, having beaten House at his own game.

"Damn."

* * *

House came into work three hours late that morning.

"Where have you been?" Cameron asked.

"Don't worry, I've got a note from my mom."

She rolled her eyes, having not forgiven him for that morning, even if she had gotten the better of him.

He seemed to know he was pissing her off, and he enjoyed it. "Okay, so sorry, I don't have the note. But I swear she wrote one. I must have just lost it or something. You can call her if you want."

"Wow, House, you're extra hilarious today," she snapped.

They stood there for a moment in confrontational silence. She glared at him and he smirked at her, neither willing to back down so much as an inch. It wasn't until Foreman and Chase came in that the tension broke.

"Got a case?" House asked.

"Not yet. Just came off a shift at the clinic," Foreman replied. "You should probably get down there. Cuddy's looking for you."

"Come on Cameron, you were yelling at me for being late and you don't even have a case yet? You didn't even need me."

"It's not about whether you're needed. It's a job. You're supposed to be here."

"Always so self-righteous isn't she?" House laughed as he headed for the clinic.

He surprised himself by actually going to the clinic when he was supposed to. He never did that. Perhaps a pleased Cuddy was more appealing to him than an angry Cameron.

"House," she was there as soon as the elevator doors opened. "I was just coming to look for you. You—"

"I know. I'm reporting for clinic duty."

She looked at him curiously. "But you're three minutes _early_." She said it as though the thought was so foreign to her she could barely pronounce it.

"I'm trying new things. For instance, I'm not going to comment on how low-cut that shirt is."

She rolled her eyes but wasn't about to pick a fight as he strolled past her and into the clinic.

* * *

"You slept with her again last night, didn't you?" Wilson asked.

Their lunchtime gossip sessions were becoming habit.

"You are just so nosy, Dr. Wilson."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're jealous," House said.

"Of you and Cameron? You think I want Cameron?"

"Well, yes, because she's hot, but that's not what I meant. You're jealous of anyone getting anything. Do you even remember what sex is like, Jimmy?"

"Oh Greggie," Wilson shot the name back, "you're just so funny."

"That's what Cameron said."

"Why?"

"She's not exactly happy with me at the moment."

Wilson sighed. "What'd you do this time?"

"Last night she made me promise not to do anything that would make her late for work. So when she wanted a certain something this morning," House exaggeratedly wiggled his eyebrows, "I told her I couldn't provide it. Since I am a man of my word after all."

"Are you insane?"

"It's a game. She's fun to frustrate."

"Let me get this straight: Allison Cameron asked you for sex and you said no?"

"Hm."

When it was put like that, House couldn't really remember why he thought it was fun.

* * *

Cameron stayed tense the entire day. House continued to poke at her, which did nothing but anger her more. What was worse, they didn't have a patient to focus on.

"I hate it when there are no interesting sicknesses. Makes the day so boring." House was leaning back in his office chair, tossing his ball over his head.

"Right," Cameron snapped bitterly. "Because if the illness isn't interesting, why bother treating the people?"

"Some one obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," House smirked. "What happen—that guy you were with a couple of days ago not as great as he first seemed?"

She responded with such an icy glare Foreman and Chase laughed—until it was turned on them.

"I'm going to go do some paperwork," Foreman said quickly.

"Yeah, me too."

They shuffled hurriedly out of the room. House chuckled. Cameron glared at him again.

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are."

"You're not half as intimidating as _they_ think you are."

She huffed and left his office.

It certainly was fun bothering her, but Wilson's comment lingered in the back of his head.

* * *

That night House lounged on his couch, surfing channels. He fell on a soccer game and thought of Cameron.

She had left work still in a huff, refusing to send even a glare his way. It made him wish he hadn't pestered her quite so much. She might have forgiven him then.

Instead he was stuck on his couch thinking about her. A thought entered his head but he immediately sent it flying across the room.

There was no way in hell he was going over there. He just refused to. No matter how much he missed her face, her lips, her company, he would not go to her house. He didn't need her that much.

* * *

Cameron flipped through television channels for half an hour before clicking the TV off and throwing the remote into the couch.

It was so frustrating. She couldn't remember how she used to occupy her time. Two nights with House, and she already didn't know what to do if she wasn't with him.

But she couldn't go to his apartment. She just couldn't. She was stronger than that. She didn't need him that much.

She wasn't even sure why she wanted to be with him—was it the company or the sex? Or were they intrinsically linked?

* * *

House didn't know what he wanted more, just to see her or to be with her. There was something strangely comforting about her presence in his apartment. Even if she was cleaning the dishes while he lounged on the couch, he just liked having her there. Even if they weren't talking or even looking at each other.

But that didn't mean he was going to go crawling to her door. His ego was much too big for that; he was too proud. She knew that. She didn't expect him to come to her. And she was fighting the urge to go to him with every fiber of her being.

When the knock came on his door he didn't know whether to smirk or sigh. He was childishly happy that he had "won", but at the same time was so glad she came and he no longer had to miss her—or whatever it was he had been doing.

She had a plan. She was going to apologize for being a bitch at work, he was going to apologize for not giving in in the morning, and then they were going to make up for it.

But he had another plan. He pulled her inside as soon as he had opened the door, and had her up against it just as soon as he had closed it behind her.

He kissed her with the kind of urgency and passion every teenage girl hopes for. She kissed back until she had to break it or she was going to suffocate.

Apparently he was all for making up for what he had done that morning, he just didn't feel the need to talk about it first.


	5. Sex and Angst

It had been over two weeks now. Cameron spent every night at House's apartment. She was there so often she just left her coffee cup and toothbrush.

One morning she woke up and couldn't find the bag of clothes she had packed.

"House?" she called.

He was in the kitchen. He always woke up before her—something that surprised her.

"Where are my clothes?"  
"Hm?"

She wanted into the kitchen with the sheet wrapped around her. He glanced up.

"Wearing that to work, are you?"

"Very funny," she took the coffee mug he held out to her. "As much as you like me naked, I would like to know where my clothes are."

"Did you check the bottom drawer?" he asked, still busying himself with his coffee and not paying her much attention.

"No. Why would it—"

"Check the bottom drawer."

She headed back into the bedroom quite confused. Opening the bottom drawer of her dresser, she found her clothes, all folded neatly. She just looked at them for a moment before breaking out into a beam.

He gave her a drawer.

She couldn't stop smiling as she dressed and remade the bed. He never could get used to a made bed, but she insisted on doing it every morning. That morning, however, she couldn't seem to get the sheets tucked right. After the third try, she gave up and went back to the kitchen, still smiling.

"Hey."

He was still pretending nothing was happening. She giggled at him.

"_Hey_," she repeated.

"I didn't know a response was necessary. You're usually okay when I don't talk back in the morning."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "The bag was getting kind of ridiculous."

She kissed him again. Maybe he was changing a little after all.

* * *

Cameron loved their days together at work. Sexual innuendo and inside jokes went over Chase and Foreman's heads. House would smirk at her and she'd know exactly what he was thinking. She could see him remember the night before and look forward to the next.

Though Chase and Foreman noticed nothing between Cameron and House, they did recognize a change in their boss.

"Is it just me, or is House enjoying life a lot more than he used to?" Foreman asked.

"I've noticed too."

"Maybe he's on more painkillers," Cameron tried to be nonchalant.

"If he were on more painkillers, he'd be in a coma," Chase said.

"Maybe his hooker dropped her rates," Foreman laughed.

"Really mature, Foreman," Cameron rolled her eyes.

"We're talking about House here. Not exactly the most mature guy in the world. You honestly don't think he'd be happier if he got a lot of sex?"

"We'd all be happy if we got a lot of sex."

Chase and Foreman both looked at her.

"You've been pretty happy lately," Foreman finally broke the awkward silence. "What have you been up to?"

"Oh, House and I are banging."

Their jaws dropped. Cameron burst out laughing.

"Come _on,_ you guys! Honestly?"

Both men tried to laugh it off.

"Well done. You really had us there for a second," Foreman chuckled.

But neither looked one hundred percent convinced that she had been joking.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Cameron jumped. "How do you sneak up on me like that?"

"It's the cane; it's so quiet and sneaky."

She smiled.

"_What are you doing?_" he repeated.

"Paperwork. Why does it matter?"

"I want to kiss you."

Cameron laughed. "You always want to kiss me."

"No. I want to kiss you _now_."

She looked up at him. His eyes were swirling, darker blue than usual, the way they got when she lay below him. Her cheeks immediately flushed.

"House," she said quietly.

"Cameron."

She drowned in the need in his voice. Suddenly she wanted him just as much.

"Follow me."

Cameron didn't question him as they weaved through the hallways until House quickly pulled her into a closet. She laughed.

"Seriously, a janitor's closet?"

"It was that or an empty room. We're less likely to get found. Plus," he smirked, "it's more fun."

She didn't waste any time replying. Instead her hands went to his stubbled face and his fell immediately to the drawstring of her pants.

"Well aren't you in a hurry today," she smiled as she kissed his jawline.

"I need you."

An undeniable heat spread throughout her body. Her effect on him had a huge effect on her. She yanked his shirt over his head and stepped out of her pants.

They looked at each other as he kissed her, eyes open. It was going to be fast. They wanted each other and they wanted it right then.

He pushed her against the wall.

* * *

House leaned against the reception desk and sighed contentedly. His hair was slanted to one side and his shirt was wrinkled. He could still smell her on him, but he doubted anyone else could.

When Cuddy marched toward him, he knew it would not be a good conversation.

"Do you think she's seen me yet?" he whispered to no one.

Cuddy rolled her eyes and glared at him.

"My office. Now."

He followed her obediently, only trying to escape once.

She sat behind her desk, straightened some papers, and glared at him again.

"Are you in a relationship with Dr. Cameron?" she asked sternly.

"It is good to see you too Dr. Cuddy," he replied as he sat across from her.

"Are you?"

"Why?" he twirled his cane. "Jealous?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes. "This isn't a joke, House. There are rumors that you both—as incredibly high school as this sounds—came out of the same janitor's closet this afternoon. Inter-office relationships have to be documented."

"I'm not in a relationship with Cameron. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

Cuddy was horrified. House was good at getting that response from her.

"Are you 'getting the milk for free'? Because that needs to be documented as well."

"Allison Cameron is a puppy who just wants to be loved. She thinks the world is filled with daisies and rainbows. No. We are not doin' the nasty."

"See, why couldn't you have just said that at the beginning of this conversation instead of wasting our time?"

"Aren't we testy today?"

"Get back to work. And please don't do anything to encourage the rumors of your relationship. I don't need any more gossip in this hospital."

House grinned as he headed out her door. "Well I hadn't even thought of that. Thanks for the idea."

"House!"

"I love Allison Cameron!" he bellowed to the entire floor.

"Dammit House!"

* * *

They stood in the kitchen together that night, their arms touching gently as they prepared dinner together.

"Cuddy asked me if we were in a relationship today."

Cameron stiffened slightly but House didn't notice. "What'd you say?"

"Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?"

He grinned at her, obviously finding himself quite funny. She did not.

"That was her response," he rolled his eyes.

"You actually said that?" she tried to focus on cutting the red peppers for dinner.

"Yeah. Then she was all flustered and said that that needed to be documented if it was happening. I told her it wasn't."

"Oh."

She looked down. He rolled his eyes again.

"We are not in a relationship. And I'm not announcing to the hospital that we're sleeping together."

"That's all this is to you?!" she looked up and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Oh for Christ's sake Cam—"

"This isn't a relationship? House, I've spent every night here for two and a half weeks!"

"Trust me, that fact is not lost on me."

"Dammit House I'm serious."

"So am I Cameron. I told you at the beginning of this that I didn't do relationships, I told you to be with someone who wasn't going to be an ass to you. You chose this."

"I—"

But she paused to wipe away tears. He had to refrain from rolling his eyes once more. He was right—she was a puppy who just wanted to be loved.

When she had gotten herself composed, she continued.

"I thought there was more to this. You are human, House, and you do feel, no matter how much you wish you didn't."

He said nothing.

"I should go."

"Cameron, come on—"

"No, House. Just—grow up. Figure things out. Until then—" her voice almost broke. "I'll see you at work."

And she left him standing speechless in his kitchen with pasta for two half finished.


	6. Case and Point

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing this you guys. I really love all your comments. This is the last chapter, and I'm probably not going to write anymore House/Cameron, but you never know. Glad you guys have been liking it, and hope this is up to your standards.  Thanks again.

House ambled—as best he could with a cane—into work the next morning like nothing had happened, like everything was normal. Foreman and Chase gave him the standard head nod hello. Cameron glanced at him, glanced at the clock, and scoffed.

"Just a little huff? What—not going to yell at me for being late?"

She gave him a glare telling him clearly that she was not going to be putting up with his jokes today. He said nothing but tried to keep his standard smirk. He was pretty sure it ended up making him look like a moron.

He didn't like her being angry with him. This was the first time in weeks that they didn't flirt as soon as they saw each other. It was the first time she didn't smile and blush and hide it from the rest of the team. It was not a change he enjoyed.

The rest of the day was much of the same. They had a patient with rollercoaster symptoms, a puzzle House would normally love. But Cameron's constant glare, scoffs and refusal to banter with him severely curtailed his happiness.

Wilson barged into his office at lunch. "What the hell did you do to Cameron?"

"Good to see you too, Wilson."

"Seriously, what did you do?"

He sighed heavily. "I told Cuddy we weren't having a relationship and Cameron went crazy on me. Why she wants or expects me to tell Cuddy is beyond me. I—"

"Did you just tell Cuddy you weren't in a relationship, or did you tell Cameron?"

"You never told me you were psychic."

"_Why_?"

"Because we're not. We're sleeping together."

"House, I have not seen you this happy the entire time I've known you. And you have spent every night with Cameron. Ever think the two might be related?"

"Yeah. All the time. I'm incredibly happy when I get a lot of sex."

"How many nights have you slept with her?"

"What are you talking—"

"How many nights?"

Though he immediately wanted to reply "All of them", when he thought about it, he realized that wasn't true. Four of the nights they had just sat around, ate dinner, talked, and then went to sleep. Maybe with a little kissing or touching, but no sex.

"How many nights?"

"Twelve."

"Okay, first, I can't help but say it: you are getting too much sex for your own good. But second, that means four nights you didn't sleep with her, but she slept at your place. Am I right?"

House nodded curtly.

"You are with a woman who is gorgeous, brilliant, great in bed, actually likes you for some reason, and you can enjoy her company without having sex with her. And you say this isn't a relationship?"

He didn't reply. He begged his mind to come up with a sarcastic remark, an inappropriate comment, but there was nothing. He just looked at Wilson.

"What are you doing?"

His shoulders went up in a noncommittal shrug. "I gave her a drawer."

Wilson looked at him. "You _what?!_"

"She had been sleeping over a lot, and she kept bringing a bag like a middle school girl going to a slumber party. I thought it was getting a little ridiculous."

"I can't believe you. I absolutely cannot believe you. This is more of a relationship than what you had with Stacy before your leg."

House bristled. "Well, Wilson, you sure are—"

"House, I honestly don't care how witty your reply is going to be," Wilson cut in. "Stop pushing her away. She's good for you."

House stopped him as he started to leave. "How'd you know I did something, anyway?"

"She's snapping at nurses, and then not apologizing. Rumors are flying about why she's suddenly gone from happy to bitchy. Your general unhappiness today is doing nothing to quell them either."

House just nodded and began throwing his ball against the wall. Wilson sighed and headed back to work.

She really was gorgeous. He watched her hand vials of blood to a nurse and write something on the patient's chart. It didn't matter what she was doing; she was gorgeous.

Her brow was furrowed over a chart when he walked. She heard the distinctive thunk of his cane and turned her back. He laughed, trying to be lighthearted.

"You think if you just turn your back to me, I'll go away?"

"I think that surely sometimes you take a hint."

"Not this time." He leaned over her, pretending to read the chart.

She snatched it away and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"Can we—" he looked around at all the nurses with their ears pricked up even though they seemed to be focusing on their work. "Let's walk."

"You mean hobble?" Cameron snapped.

House just smirked. "Been living with it for a while now, and don't give a shit what people think of me. Making fun of me doesn't have much of an effect."

She rolled her eyes and strode away, leaving him to follow in a rush.

"Yes?" she asked when he finally caught up, not slowing her pace.

"Dammit Cameron, you're not even going anywhere, you're just walking fast so I have to hobble fast."

"Your point?"

"It hurts."

"Good."

He huffed but kept step with her.

"You can't keep ignoring me forever."

"I'm not ignoring you," she said, but she hadn't so much as glanced at him.

"Fine. But you can't keep hating me either. I didn't do anything."

"That's the problem, House. You didn't do anything. You didn't even try to do anything. You stayed exactly the way you think you want to be. _You_ pushed me away. Now you have to deal with that."

She turned up the stairs and took them two at a time. He didn't even attempt to follow. His leg was already throbbing, and there was no way he'd catch up to her anyway.

House sat on his couch looking at his TV, but not really watching. Thoughts were pounding inside his head, begging to get out, begging to get fixed.

He had to do something. He couldn't handle this: he had a horrible day, even with a good case, and now here he was lounging on his couch with bad food and a soccer game he didn't care about, but somehow couldn't bring himself to turn off.

He hated this. He hated wanting her, hated admitting it even more. But what he hated most was that it _was_ a relationship. He knew it was a relationship. Before Cuddy asked him, the word was already lingering in the back of his mind, even bumping into long-term every once in a while. And besides completely ruining his reputation, the thought scared him.

Here he was, an old, bitter cripple, and suddenly he was in a relationship with a young, beautiful, _vibrant_ woman? He hadn't had a relationship since Stacy, since before his leg. He didn't remember what he was supposed to do, how he was supposed to handle it.

But he knew one thing: he had to get up off his couch and do something about it.

She heard his bike pull into her driveway, but she didn't bother getting up. Unless he was here to apologize, she wasn't interested. But her heart rate quickened as the thunk of his cane neared her door. Finally he knocked.

"What do you want?" she called, still on the couch.

"C'mon Cameron. Let me in."

She still didn't move. "What do you want?"

"Dammit Allison, open the door."

She didn't move. That surely hadn't happened. But the word rang in her ears. Allison. He had called her Allison. That was something, right? When she finally regained the ability to move, she jumped up and moved quickly to the door. Taking the time to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes and take a breath, she finally opened the door.

And there he was, wearing a leather jacket and leaning heavily on his cane and looking at her almost pleadingly.

"Can I come in?"

She pulled the door opened wider. But even as he came in and she closed the door behind him, they simply stood. She made no move to invite him in further, he made no attempt to get in further.

"What do you want?"

"I'm—" That word was always hard for him to say. He swallowed it back. "I didn't like work today."

She chuckled—half-laugh, half-scoff. "What a shame for you."

"No, I mean—I mean I really didn't like that. I don't want it to be like that."

"Yeah, I know. I know how you want it to be, and I'm not doing that, House. Sorry, but I don't just sleep with guys."

He shook his head. "No, look. I mean…" God, women were hard to deal with. "Look, I just—I don't exactly do relationships. Especially not like this. I'm old enough to be your father for Christ's sake. And I'm not used to this."

"Don't blame it on your age," she snapped. She was still not getting the point.

"You don't understand," he sighed heavily. He felt like he was talking to a stubborn three-year-old. "I gave you a drawer." He paused, as though she should understand what that meant. When she just glared off in the distance he grumbled under his breath, "This is a relationship."

She turned to look at him, holding back her smile until she was sure. "What?"

"This is a relationship. We are in a relationship."

Now she beamed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She was still smiling when she kissed him.

"But look," he said roughly, "don't expect things to change. I'm still going to be an ass and only care about interesting cases."

"You seem to keep telling me that."

"Yeah, well it's the truth. You're attracted to a bitter, sarcastic asshole."

She was still beaming, their arms wrapped around each other. "You've been less bitter recently. Everyone's noticed."

"Oh they have, have they?"

"Yeah, I told Foreman and Chase the other day that the reason you were so happy was that we were banging. I actually used that word: banging. They believed me and then I laughed at them."

"Tricky."

"Well, everyone lies."

"I hate you."

"Case and point."


End file.
